Scrambled Eggs and Emotions
by Modesto-Love-128898
Summary: A little bit of non-canon fluff. Takes place during "Funk". - Puckleberry request Changed to "M" for light, final-chapter smut.
1. Chapter 1

_Requested by Jatoya here on FF. Hope you like it hun :)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

 **Scrambled Eggs and Emotions**

There she stood in the parking lot. Eggs hit her from every direction. The tears were coming. All eyes were on her, which was something she would've loved had it not been for the situation. She could handle the humiliation. That was nothing new. But what made it worse was the boy who stood before her.

Jesse St. James the boy she thought loved her. He just stood there as if he were contemplating his next step. She knew it was just a show. She'd already seen the egg in his hand.

"Go ahead," she permitted. "Break it like you broke my heart."

"I loved you," he whispered. Yet, he did just has she thought he would, raising his hand and cracking the egg over her, the yolk dripping down her forehead.

I'm sure you did.

She waited until they were gone to let the tears fall. Her body was racked with the sobs that escaped. She considered just washing up and pretending that nothing had happened. She did it all the time. But his hurt more. Way more. For today she would go home.

As she made to walk home something clamped down on her shoulder. As a reflex, she turned, bringing her arm over and then down. She almost - almost punched before she realized just who she was assaulting.

"Noah?"

"What the hell, Berry?"

"I'm sorry I thought -"

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"You've got egg all over you and nothing happened? Just tell me what happened?"

"Why? So you can make fun of me like everyone else does. You'd probably think I deserved it after the whole Run Joey Run fiasco."

"Why? I'm over that. It's actually flattering when you think about it. Thinking that having me fake into you makes you hotter. You're already hot though. Minus the eggs and animal sweaters."

"Gee that makes me feel tons better. You are just like everyone else at this school. You know that? This is just as bad as being slushied and you making fun of me only makes it even more embarrassing!"

"Rachel-"

"No I'm sick of it! I'm sick of everyone! Finn and Quinn. Mercedes. Santana. And Jesse. I hate him!"

"He did this didn't he?"

Her eyes began to water once more, face crinkling as she nodded. "He said he'd never hurt me."

"I'm gonna get him back, Berry. Just wait."

He was shaking. Though she couldn't tell if it was from anger or the water blurring her vision. "Why do you care?"

"What can I say? I've got a soft spot for short Jewish girls who can sing."

She chuckled at his, sniffing.

"You say you're sick of them, Berry. Why not do something about it?"

An identically mischievous grins spread across both of their faces.

"You have any suggestions?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

_Requested by Jatoya ._

 _Here is the "final" chapter. I say "final" because I'd gladly continue this if you wanted me to. Hope you like it._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

"Tell me again how we're supposed to get them back when Mr. Schuester specifically asked us not to seek revenge?" Rachel questioned as she and Puck left Glee Club.

"Simple. We ignore what he said. You wanna get St. Douche back then you've got to hit him where it hurts." Holding open his passenger door, he gestured for her to get in.

"I do kick pretty hard," she thought, accepting his offer.

"No. No like that. You'd probably help him hit some new high note or somethin'."

"Then what do you suggest, Noah?"

"Well, you know him better than anyone else did. What was his weakness."

"School work. When he was at Carmel, he had other students do his work."

"That's too easy. Gimme somethin' good, Berry."

"I think we're going about this the wrong way," she sighed, buckling her seatbelt. "We're focusing on what makes him weak when we should just be figuring out a way to embarrass him the way he did me."

"What made it embarrassing for you?" he asked, strapping himself in as well, but keeping the vehicle in park.

"The fact that there were other people around. I mean, it's pretty humiliating. I shouldn't have to tell you that. I pretty much got slushied with baby chickens. It wouldn't be as shameful if it happened and no one was around to see."

He felt a sudden pang of guilt. "Have I ever said sorry for all the slushies I threw in your face?"

A small smile teased the corners of her lips. "When we dated."

"Best week ever," he reminisced.

"Yeah, I have to say it was nice having someone to care about me. I had that with you. I thought I had it with Jesse. Clearly I was wrong, because he was just using me." She laughed bitterly. If I could find some way to crush him emotionally, I'd be satisfied enough."

"There's a thought."

"Noah, I don't mean it. I couldn't do that to someone. Not intentionally anyway. Besides, Jesse is very guarded. I wouldn't even know how to do it."

"I have an idea."

"Which would be?"

"I'll tell you. But you might not like it."

* * *

"What about Quinn?"

"We aren't exactly a couple. I'm there for the baby. I thought I wanted a relationship from her. I wasted so much time chasing after her."

"What if I regret it later?"

"Rachel, we aren't really having sex. It's just implied. Now just pretend you're sleeping."

On cue, her eyes fluttered shut and she rested her head on his bare chest. "You're really warm."

"I told you I was hot."

"I assumed you meant your looks," she chuckled.

"I was. It just radiates through my whole body."

"You know that's not a real thing, right?"

"Hush, Berry. Nap time."

With a chuckle, she feigned sleep. She waited until the she heard the clicking sound that meant he'd taken the photo.

"We look good together," Noah praised, showing her the picture on her phone.

"Did you send it?"

"Sure did."

She looked down, feeling something against her stomach. "Noah, please tell me that's your knee."

* * *

 **The End?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Welcome to the final - relatively short installment of Scrambled Eggs and Emotions. I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

After the whole "Knee Incident" you could say that Rachel and Puck bonded. Well, more than bonded. To say the least, he now officially knew Rachel in the biblical sense. That had most certainly not been his knee. And it was rumored that Jesse could no longer hit the notes he was once able to. Apparently humiliation did that to a guy.

She never imagined something could feel so good. Now she knew what the hype was all about. Especially right now, when her parents were on a cruise and she was laying on her bed with Noah Puckerman between her thighs.

"Don't stop," she whimpered. It was as if he could reach every single inch inside her body. He wasn't just inside of her. He was in everything. Her core. Her skin. Her hair. Her mind.

"Fuck, Babe. Trust me I'm not stopping any time soon." Moving with a little more roughness, he went as far in as he could. He wished he could be deeper. She was so warm. So tight. He was grateful that he was first. Because after their first time together, he knew he would've hated knowing someone else had gotten the chance to experience what he was.

Rachel let out a deep moan, pulling him down to her and connecting their lips. Despite her room being soundproof, she still felt the need to keep quiet. Which didn't do much. Rachel was loud. Puck had quickly learned that Rachel was a screamer and that they couldn't do anything at his house.

Not that he was complaining. It was nice to know that your skills were top notch. Though he knew she was a great actress, he doubted that even Berry could fake an orgasm that made slick walls even more so. That left a white coat around him. Her kissing him was a tale-tale sign that she was on the verge of another climax.

"Come on, Berry, let go."

"I'm close," she breathed into his ear.

"Fuck." That did it. Moving faster and harder inside of her, he felt her clamp around him. And not too long afterwards, her was getting there as well. Pulling out of her, despite the condom - one could never be too careful, he'd learned that with Quinn - he was shocked when she sat up and removed the latex taking him into her mouth. "Shit."

She'd never done anything like that. So it didn't take long for him to explode, shoving himself further into her mouth. He was even more surprised when she swallowed every drop. Falling to her bed, he lay looking up at the star-clad ceiling.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

She chuckled. "No gag reflex, Noah."

"Fuck don't say stuff like that." He was about to tell her why she should keep that information to herself when he felt her lips around him again. "Oh, Rachel."

She was going to kill him.


End file.
